The Grim days of Beacon Academy
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Yeah, one of the weirdest crossovers ever). As a great crisis rises down below, the leaders of down below send their children to the Academies for their safety. Along the way, they meet Team RWBY, and become quite curious as what really goes on.
1. Chapter 1

(Yeah. I know. One of the weirdest crossovers, ever. Just.. Keep reading, please).

Ozpin stood in his office, with two other people standing across from him. A tall man, about 6'0, with short blonde hair, and black eyes, wearing a business suit. Next to him, a woman, also wearing a suit, with long blonde hair, and blood red eyes. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy knew who they were.. Only his inner circle did.

He asked, "So, what is it you'd like me to do?" He poured them some coffee, but the woman refused and took a jug of his whiskey instead. Ozpin sighed, "You're worse worse than Qrow."

The woman said, after guzzling her alcohol, "Be that as it may, I need a little soothing. Booze keeps me awake, and numbs some headaches." She put her alcohol away, and handed Ozpin transcripts. She said, "I think you know what we want, Oz."

The old huntsman looked over the transcripts, "I believe I do. However, I must know that the students you want to enter here, have what it takes. I can't just let people into my academy, simply because they are the children, of old friends." He looked at the transcripts, seeing the details of the young applicants. He saw very promising things, but he still couldn't just place them as students.

The man across from him said, "Ozpin, you have been my friend, for a long time. But, this is not about that. The fight against Salem, due to what both sides have being doing, souls are overflowing in the underworld. Making my job more difficult than if needs to be." He took out a scythe, and began to clean it.

The woman said, "Because of it also, is a war brewing between the Underworld's leaders. A massive crisis/conflict, is causing the Big Four to prepare for their families' safety." She started to smoke, and looked at the huntsman in discontent. This was a necessary step, and he's still playing games with them.

Ozpin asked, "I thought it was the Big Five?" That was what he'd been told, last time they'd met. One must have been gone.

The man said, "Let's just say Kare has been.." He tried to find the right words, "Relieved, if his ." He looked his friend in the eye, "His domain has been added to ours." He sighed, "The crisis is too great to keep the younger ones, in their own kingdoms. The Big Four have decided to bring them to Remnant, and let your academies train them." He got up, and walked around, "The O'l' Warden, has decided his son would benefit under Ironwood. Hunson has sent his daughter off to Haven, as her world is also heavily effected by this conflict."

The woman opened the transcripts, "So, since three of these kids, our kids and Kare's daughter he used, are under our charge, we came to you. But, that Chi girl refused to be separated from them. So, figured they'd be on a team together, if we brought them to you."

Ozpin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I can't just place people in teams. It depends on if they work well enough in the field together. The chips fall wherever they may." He drank a bit more of his coffee, "Hopefully, they work well together. If they do, the four of them will be a team. If not, they will be either put on separate teams, or expelled." After reading their transcripts.. He accepted them, seeing their exam scores. He told his old friend, "I will accept them, but if they make a mistake, they're responsible. I'll expect them, soon." As they started to leave, he told his friend, "Your children will be welcome, Grim."

(Meanwhile, Castle Grimskull).

The Underworld. Where souls of the wicked go when they die. Home to some of the strangest creatures, you'll ever lay eyes on. However, it's leaders, particularly the Big Four, were warring. The biggest leaders of the Underworld, never got along with each other. But now, all the other leaders, alongside the Big Four (it used to be five, be the executed one because he was too much of a war-craving, power lusting asshole) were waging war on each other.

For their safety, the Big Four were sending their children to Remnant. To train them, and to keep them safe. Marceline Abadeer, daughter of Hunson Abadeer, had been living in the world of OOO. But, the rising crisis effected that world as well. So, she'd been sent off to the Haven Academy of Mistral. She'd said her goodbyes to her friends, and gotten off to Haven.

Eletros 'Warden' Walker, son of Walker, Warden of all ghosts, had been sent to Atlas. He'd complained, but knew that it was for the best. He'd do well there anyway, being a stickler for the rules.

But the four remaining children, were in castle Grim, ready to be shipped off to Beacon Academy. They sat in a circle, awaiting their parents' words.

Chi, daughter of Aku, was the most impatient. She'd felt the need to move. She was ready to get to know the other two children. Next to her, was her friend, Mimi, daughter of the destroyed Underlord, HIM. Mimi was just happy to travel. She'd known Chi a long time, and had been getting to know the children Grim for a while. Friendship, was what the Underlords (minus HIM, but his opinion never really mattered anyway) had wanted for their children as cooperation was needed to keep the Underworld intact. After all, these children would one day lead the realms of the Underworld.

Across from them was MiniMandy, otherwise known as Minnie, and her elder brother, Grim Junior, children of the Grim Reaper and his wife, Mandy. Minnie was dressed in her usual attire, a dark gray leotard with a black shawl over it, along with red pantyhose. Her blonde hair was held down by a black headband.

Junior, had the gifted appearance of his father. He was all bone, minus the brown hair embedded in his skull. He was dressed in his usual attire. A blue-ish gray hoodie, with matching pants and black sneakers with gray swirls.

A portal opened, and out of it stepped Mandy and Grim in his human disguise. He shed his disguise,revealing a skeleton in a black robe, that showed bits of red on it's insides.

The Reaper said, "Beacon's ready to take you, and you passed your entrance exams." He scratched his skull, "Well, the part of it on paper, at least. Now, you must prove yourselves on the battle field."

Junior said, looking to his father, "Dad, you sure? I mean, we haven't been to Remnant since we were little." He'd remembered when he and his sister took their last trip to Remnant, before either of them knew many words. They hadn't seen Ozpin, in a long time.

The Lord of Death replied, "It is the only way, to keep the four of you safe." He looked at the time, "Now, prepare yourselves. Pack, and be ready to leave in an hour."

The four children packed, in separate rooms (for the reason, Junior's a boy, the other three are girls) and got ready for the trip to Beacon. As soon as they were done packing, they headed to the portal.

They walked through it, and found some money in their pockets. A note in Junior's pocket read, 'Dear Junior.. You're going to need this, while you're in Remnant. Please keep an eye on it. Love, Dad.' He took the note, and put it back in his pocket.

They saw a store, 'Dust till Dawn' and decided to start there.

(A/N: because this author is so lazy, he decided to stop here)


	2. A fight, and meeting Oz

(A/N: Alright. Time for Chapter 2. PS, for Junior's fighting style here, at some points.. Think the style in the Arkham games).

(Dust Till Dawn).

Ruby Rose had been pursuing the comics in the store, minding her own business. When she saw four people, walk into the store. Three girls, a bit older than her, and one a boy around their age. She decided to examine them, make sure they weren't going to cause harm. A true huntress must be cautious, after all.

One girl had long orange hair, and green eyes, dressed in pink Japanese robes. Next to her, was a girl with black hair, and red eyes wearing a red dress and combat boots. Then, a blonde girl with black eyes, a headband holding her hair down. She was wearing a dark gray leotard, with a black shawl over it. Over that was a black collar with a skull necklace holding it in place. She had on red pantyhose, with black laces going up her legs. She was also wearing black heels, that Ruby could tell did NOT look comfortable. Finally, the boy. He had brown hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a gray, almost blue-looking hoodie, with black fingerless gloves and black sneakers with gray swirls. On the palms of his gloves, and the heels of his shoes, were a strange flag Ruby didn't recognize.

She saw their weapons, but they also had luggage. The girl in pink had a sword, the girl in red had twin daggers, the blonde had a saber, and the boy had a scythe. Kind of like her beloved Crescent Rose, but not a firearm. She'd felt like she knew these people, and weapons already. She couldn't wait to know more. Knowing the threat level was at it's lowest, she plugged in her headphones, and listened to the music.

The girls had been anxious to get to Beacon. They didn't want to carry their luggage all the way there, and this place didn't make it any better. Junior was just happy to have something to read while they waited for Ozpin. He didn't care for carrying around his luggage, but he didn't about it either. He liked his stuff, but it was far less important than the three young woman he had been sent to Beacon with. He noticed the girl with the brown hair and red highlights, and saw she had a scythe. He wondered, if she was also a Reaper. If she was, it didn't automatically mean she was on their side. He became cautious.

Minnie asked, "Brother, art thou troubled by something? I hath not seen you so cautious, in sometime."

Junior replied, "Don't worry about it. I'm just waiting for Ozpin." He looked around, seeing no sign of their soon-to-be Headmaster. He sighed, "Unless he's decided to leave us here, and find our own way to Beacon." He'd only been given half a map of Vale. One problem, the map didn't show Beacon.

Chi hugged Junior. She didn't have a reason, she just wanted to. Minnie was looking at her, showing her disliking of the situation. Until Mimi rubbed her shoulders, and she slowly calmed down.

Their waiting for action, wouldn't last long though. A group of men with guns, dressed like mobsters, walked through the door. Their leader, a man with ginger hair, said, "Grab the dust." As they did, one snuck behind Junior. Another snuck behind Ruby.

They each yelled, "Hands in the air!" Ruby didn't hear, because of the music. Junior just gave the man his middle finger, without facing him. The man behind Junior simply turned him around.

Junior asked, "Is there something, I can help you with?" The girls turned, to see the man Junior was talking to. They saw the gun. Minnie ran up to her brother, and readied her sword. The others readied their weapons, unseen. Junior asked, "Are you robbing us?"

The man yelled, "Yes!" The four of them said, "Oh." They threw him through a window, and got ready to fight. They saw another man get thrown through another window.

They saw the girl in the red hood, wielding a scythe. She fought a few more of the men, after turning off her iPod (or, they assumed it was an IPod, given Remnant's advanced tech). They decided to join in the fight.

The men's leader, the ginger, said, "Get them!" They tried to attack, but to no avail. Mimi preformed savage attack moves, kicking, punching, shooting.. Occasionally biting. Chi sliced through her enemies with her sword, but maid sure not to kill them.

Minnie was using her Nergal Demon powers. Using her tentacles to punch, slap, and grab and throw her opponents. She even whipped one into a summersault. The mouths at the ends of some tentacles, bit the enemies.

Junior was switching between his scythe, and his Reaper powers, of shooting blue flames from his hands. Kicking his opponents, elbowing their faces, and often going into his usual fighting style. He smirked, as his final opponent went down, like a sack of potatoes.

Ruby, having taken her own fair share of the criminals, looked in awe at these four people. She said, "Wow. You guys are awesome." One crook tried to rush her from behind, but she punched him in the face, without even looking at him.

The ginger tried to run. Ruby asked, the shop keeper, "You okay, if I go after him?" The shop keeper let her go, and she pursued the man.

Junior and the girls saw her go after the criminal. Chi commented,"Damn! She's fast!" The others just looked at her. She said, "What?"

Junior sighed, "Let's go after her." They followed, to make sure she didn't hurt herself, of anyone else.

They caught up to her, and saw her fighting. A huntress came down. Junior recognized the huntress. He whispered, "Glynda Goodwitch." He chuckled, "They've done it, now."

The ginger man ran to the cockpit of his airship, while a woman took his spot. She used fire to attack them, Junior striking back. Ruby and Glynda saw the four of them, while Junior shot a big enough flame.. To burn one of the aircraft's engines.

The ship took off, going slowly, but still too fast for them to follow. Ruby looked at the people around here, and asked, "Can I have your autographs?!"

(Later).

Glynda was scolding the five young people, "What you did was dangerous and irresponsible! You put your delve and others at serious risk. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with pats and the back, and slaps to the wrists!" She slammed her riding crop on the table. She sighed, "But, there is someone who'd like to talk to you."

Ozpin walked out, carrying a plate of cookies. He gave them to Ruby, and they all listened to her as she talked about being huntress. Junior and the girls were nearly amazed, listening to this girl talk about her dreams of fighting monsters and helping people. After Ruby was accepted into Beacon, and escorted home, the attention was turned to the other four young people.

Ozpin said to Junior, "So, you're Grim's son?" As Junior looked nervous, Ozpin said, " No need to worry. Your father is an old friend of mine. You and your friends, may show your true forms.

Mimi's skin turned blood red, her claws unveiled, and her horns and tail shown. Chi's skin became charcoal black, while her face was chalk white. Four long horns, emerged from her head.

Junior's flesh slowly melted away, showing his true skeletal form. He said, "Go ahead, scream and run." He knew mortals wouldn't be happy seeing him like that.

Ozpin looked at the skeleton, "You look quite like your father." He looked to Minnie, "I take it your his sister?" She nodded, "You resemble your mother, very much."

They sat there, in silence. Ozpin looked at them, smiling. Glynda, was.. Sort of scowling. They said, almost in unison, "Welcome to Beacon."

(The next day).

The four of them were on an airship, being taken to Beacon. They saw Ruby, and her apparent sister, Yang. The other pair of siblings simply laughed, at the arguing between the two sisters.

Chi saw a young blonde man, about to throw up. She said, making a note, "Avoid upsetting him."

Soon, the ship landed. They grabbed their luggage, and got ready for the next few days at Beacon.


	3. The first day, and Junior's discovery

(Okay. The first day at Beacon).

The airship descended, and let all the students off. Junior, Minnie, Mimi, and Chi looked for a directory, or something to guide them.

Minnie said, "Perhaps we should ask where to go. We are admittedly lost, Brother." She hung on to her brother's arm, not wanting to be apart from him.

Junior said, "Yeah. We are." He took out a map, hoping it could help. Only to realize a,second latet.. That it was a map of Scotland. He put it back, and looked for some distinct landmark.

Soon, the was an explosion. It was Ruby, who they'd met the previous night, and another girl, dressed in a white combat skirt.

Junior decided to intervene. He walked up to the two girls. He asked, "Is there some kind of problem, here?" He saw the other girl, covered in ashes.

The girl in white said, "There most certainly is! She knocked over a perfectly fine vile of Dust! Now, because of her clumsiness, all this Dust could've been damaged!"

Junior sighed, "Miss, I'm sure she didn't mean it. You need to learn how to cooperate with her. She could end up being your teammate." He examined the girl, "Have I seen you, somewhere before?"

Another girl, dressed in black and purple, came up. She said, "That's Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust corporation. A company known for its shady business deals, and Faunus labor force."

Weiss yelled, "How dare you!" She grabbed her belongings, and walked away.

Chi said, "The nerve of some people." The others lioked at her, "What?"

The other girl walked in the opposite direction. Junior just didn't understand it. He'd only been in Remnant for a short time, but he never thought this would happen. An explosion by accident? By the girl with Silver Eyes? Wait.. Silver Eyes? The more he thought about it, the more it sounded familiar. He'd have to investigate.

He saw the guy who vomited on the ship, help Ruby up. He introduced himself, "Jaune. Jaune Arc."

Chi introduced herself, "Chi. Pleasure to meet you, Mister Arc." She extended her hand, expecting him to kiss it. Instead she got a handshake. She was perplexed.

Mimi said, "Mimi Utoniom. Nice to meet you, Jaune." She shook his hand first.

Junior shot a look at his sister, reminding her not to introduce herself too formally. Minnie introduced herself, "I am Minnie Grimskull. It is a pleasure of the highest degree to meet you, Sir Arc."

Junior facepalmed, as his sister ignored his warning. He said, trying to avoid giving away his true identity, "I'm GJ. GJ Grimskull, Minnie's brother." He shook Jaune's hand, "Nice to meet you." He looked at Jaune, trying to see if he was trustworthy. Knowing no one could see, he used his Reaper powers, to make sure. He knew, Jaune could be trusted.

The four toured campus, and Ruby showed off Crescent Rose, the weapon she made herself. Jaune's sword, a family heirloom.

Junior said, holding up his weapon, "My father uses a weapon just like mine. It's not as grand as yours. It's not even a gun,"

Ruby shouted, "I can make it a gun!" She loved making weapons. It was one of her passions.

Junior chuckled, "No, no. That's quite alright. If I wanted an upgrade to my scythe, I'd head to Glasgow or something." He'd realized what he'd just said.

Ruby asked, "Is that part of Vacuo or..."

Junior replied, "It's. Not on this continent. It's, on the west coast of.." He remembered one of the Kingdoms, "Mistral! Yeah, it's on the West Coast of Mistral." Well, he wasn't COMPLETELY lying. Glasgow, the biggest city in Scotland, wasn't on the continent Beacon was. And it IS West(and a bit North of England).

After dodging the bullet, and examining the other weapons, (The saber being Minnie's gift from her mother, for her birthday last year). Mimi's weapons simply being ones she found on her wall, in her old room, and Chi's sword.. Well, her palace is loaded with them, but that one just. Spoke to her.

After an hour of discussing weapons, the six of them made their way to the auditorium. Ruby found Yang.

Ruby said, "Oh! You guys haven't met yet. This is my sister, Yang." She gestured to her new friends, "Yang, this is Chi, Mimi, Minnie, and Minnie's brother, GJ."

Yang said, "Hey. Nice to see Ruby making friends." She became proud of her little sister, making multiple friends. One of which was a boy. She saw an opportunity in the future.

After Ruby got yelled at by Weiss, Ozpin came on stage, and gave his speech. After so, everyone slept in the one gigantic room. Junior ran into the girl in black from before. He said, "Terribly sorry. I'll watch from now on, Miss.."

The young lady replied, "Blake." She picked up her book, "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

Junior said, "Your book. What's it about?" Despite what you may hear, the Reaper's son did like to read. Books could provide quite the entertainment.

Blake said, "A man with two souls, fighting over control of his body." She looked at the young man, and was immediately dumbstruck. She thought, 'Well, he's kind of cute.'

Junior simply said, "Well, I hope you enjoy it. I have to get some sleep. Good night." He ran off, back to his friends and sister, knowing they were waiting for him.

Blake said, "Good night." She took a candlelight, and sat down, with her book. Hoping to meet the boy again.

Junior sat, next to his sleeping bag, and was surprised to see he was the only one there. He took out a book of his own, and waited for the others. Hoping to figure out why Ruby seemed so.. Familiar.

Minnie was looking for her brother, and found only two people. A calm, quiet boy, with long hairx and a girl, who was energetic, and very talkative, with short orange hair. She decided to pass them, but got caught in the conversation.

The boy said, "Sorry. Nora usually brings people in, when she really shouldn't."

Minnie said, "Tis fine good sir. I am merely on mine way to rejoin my brother and enjoy a spell of sleep." She bowed, "I hope I hath not interrupted thee, too much."

Nora ssid, "Well, aren't you just so polite? She g giggled, "You go right ahead, and say hi to your brother. Maybe well be on a team together, the four of us."

This woman, Nora, surprised Minnie. She would have to consider welcoming her, when the time came to return home. Let her visit.

Mimi saw Jaune, but was too tired to talk to him. Chi had wondered who that one girl, the one with long red hair, dressed like a gladiator. Who was she? She looked quite. Familiar. Like they'd met.

The girls met up with Junior, and got in their sleeping bags. Junior was reading, non-stop. Trying to see what je could find, on these Silver Eyes. Before he could.. The girls had fallen asleep. He'd share with them, later. He found what he was looking for.. but was horrified. But.. What he saw in the book.. Didn't seem like Ruby. He'd decided to run it by the girls tomorrow, and figure out what to do. He got into his sleeping bag, took his sleeping sister in his arms, and fell asleep.

(Yeah. Next.. Forming Teams).


	4. Emerald Forrest (forming of Teams)

(Now, we see what Teams everyone ends up on).

(Beacon Academy).

Junior woke, seeing his sister, who shook him to wake him up. Hr said, "Alright, alright. I'm up." He got up, and kissed his sister's cheek. He got up, and got dressed. After he did, he decided to observe the Silver Eyed girl, from afar. What he read about them in the book.. Couldn't be true. Ruby just.. seemed too nice.

He sat down, with his sister and their friends. Watching the Silver Eyed girl. Minnie asked, "Brother. Is something wrong with that girl?" Her expression became hostile, "Why do you keep staring at her?"

Junior sighed, "Before we left the castle, Dad gave me this book." He showed her the book, "It's a record of all Supernatural creature ever to exist, and how to tell them apart from others." He turned to the page, about Silver Eyed Warriors.

Minnie was shocked by this revelation. Then, Mimi and Chi, saw the same page. The four decided to handle this, carefully.

(Later, outside of the building).

The students stood, Ozpin standing in front of them. He said, "Each year, we put students into teams of four. You will be launched from here, into the Forrest. You shall have to annihilate anything in your path. Your objective is to gather the artifacts, and make it back to the top of the cliff. Our instructors shall view your progress, but they cannot interfere." He looked to the sky "Once you land, the first person you make eye contact with, will be your partner for the next four years." He smirked, "If there are no questions, we shall launch."

The students were launched, one by one. Landing into the Forrest. Junior, scythe in hand, was looking for one of the others. He'd sliced his way through, with his scythe. His search went on for quite a while. He'd considered using his Reaper powers, search for souls in the area.

But soon, he met his partner. Standing in front of him.. Was Chi. They both blushed, ad Junior said, "Hi. I guess we're partners now." He extended his hand, "I guess this means I'll get to know you better."

Chi attempted to look away from him, but was distracted. She thought 'Dammit! Why is he so handsome?!' She said, "I suppose so. But.." She tried to think, but was distracted by the appearance of the man in front of her. She said, "Just don't get in my way. I intend to have the best Team, Beacon has to offer. So. Work with me!" She walked away, thinking, 'Don't think about it. If you stay on task, you won't fantasize about him.' She kept walking forward, hoping to piece her team together and avoid thinking about Junior and all the fun she could have with him.

Junior sighed, , "You think you've seen it all. Theb, life surprises you." Hr followed her, and walked through the Forrest. He thought, 'Hopefully Minnie is having better luck. Please let her be safe.'

(In another part of the Forrest).

Minnie had landed on her feet. She was looking for her brother, hoping he was alright. She saw someone in the bushes. She decided to see who it was.

Mimi had been looking for, really anybody. She was hoping to put together her team. Not caring who was on it. She knew her orders, were to avoid letting anyone know, who she, Junior, Minnie and Chi, really were. Ozpin ordered them to find teams. Whoever was on hers, she didn't care. Someone else came in, and she moved forward.

Minnie and Mimi were now partners. Mimi was actually pleased. Now, she could move forward with Ozpin's orders.

Minnie on the other hand, was looking for her brother. Not, his pet She was neither pleased, nor displeased. She was okay having a partner like Mimi, but she was still unhappy, ti not have found her brother. They walked forward, hoping to find the other half of their team.

(Back with Junior and Chi).

Junior was just trying to make conversation with Chi. He said, "So. You like civilized things or.." He needed to know this girl. He can't properly work with someone he doesn't know.

Chi was trying not to talk, as she would have to look at him, which would lead to one of her fantasies. But she gave in, "I was raised to believe that, Royalty must act properly." She looked down, "I didn't like it, but I always got what I wanted. So. Who am I to complain?" It felt good to talk. Junior listened. He was good at that.

Junior said, "Well, I guess I understand. But. Isn't there more ti being royalty?" As Chi looked confused, he continued, "You have to provide an example tk your people. It's not about how you look." He thought about, "Okay, it's about five percent how you look. But it's mainly about caring about your people. Put them before yourself."

This time, Chi listened. Hearing this guy speak about the meaning of royalty. It was magnificent. She was amazed. She thought, 'He"ll make an excellent King. And a GREAT husband.' She walked, and bowed, "My sincerest apologies, my Prince."

Junior sighed, "Please don't do that. I hate when people bow." Hr rubbed his face, (which, since hr was skeletal most of his life (or rather afterlife) felt weird to him) and said, "I'm sorry if it's a cultural thing, but I just don't like being called Prince, when I'm not in my own kingdom."

Chi stood up, still surprised. This boy kept surprising her. She looked at him, happy to know him. She said, "Okay. Junior." She shook his hand, "I'm happy to know you."

They kept walking forward, and talking to each other. Happy to find common interests.

Minnie and Mimi, while not verbally, were communicating with each other. Particularly, when they killed a two-hraded Snake Grimm. Or, they thought they killed it. Mimi admired how Minnie was such a good swords woman. Minnie admired Mimi's aim, and determination. It would certainly be an interesting four years.

Soon, everyone met up at the temple with the chess pieces. Ruby's dramatic entrance, only strengthened Junior's suspicions.

Junior picked up a white Queen piece. Minnie picked a black Queen piece. They started running towards the cliff, and got ready to leave.

But, the bridge was breaking. The four took out their weapons, and got ready. Junior was looking for attack points. Jaune, Nora, and two others were dealing with the Scorpion Grimm. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, were dealing with the bird Grimm.

Junior saw an opportunity. He yelled, "Minnie!" He pointed to the monster's right eye, "Slice and dice!"

Minnie saw what her brother pointed to. She jumped, and sliced up the monster's eye. She sprouted her wings, and flew back up to her team. She felt her brother's leadership, would be best.

Junior saw another point, "Mimi!" He pointed with his scythe, "Lead bullets, thin scales!" His scythe was pointed at the monster's underbelly.

Mimi smirked, "Yes sir." She put in her bullets, and opened fire. The Grimm screamed in pain, and Mimi used her tail, to get back up.

Junior analyzed the creature's position, "Chi!" He gestured to the monster's jaw, "Right jab!"

Chi saw her opening, and used a rope. She jumped, and used her sword yk break the creature's jaw. After she got back up, she smiled. Junior would make a fine leader.

They lined up the rope. Minnie on one side, Mimi on the other. Chi positioning it, and Junior on the rope's center. He yelled, "FIRE!" They released the slingshot, and he flew down to the monster, took his scythe and chopped thf monster's head off. Then, from his back sprouted black Angrl-like wings, and he chopped the monster in half. Then, got back to his team. They stood. Looking badass, for at least an hour.

(Later. Beacon Academy. Auditorium).

Ozpin announced, "Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikkos. Lie Ren. You will now be known as Team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc." Everyone applauded. Jaune was surprised beyond belief.

Teams RWBY and JNPR had been formed. Ozpin declared, "Grim Junior. Chi. Minnie Grimskull. Mimi Utoniom. The four of you retrieved the Queen pieces. You shall be known as. Team GCMM (Gem). Lead by... Grim Junior."

Everyone applauded. Even the rest of the team. Minnie hugged her brother. Happy to der him as leader. Junior returned her hug, and was happy to lead.

Ozpin said, "This should be an interesting first year."

(Sorry if it sucked. Next time).


	5. Team GCMM's suspicions

(Well.. Here we go).

Junior woke, getting out of his comfortable bed, and walked over to his sister's bunk. He woke her, with a loving, brotherly kiss to her cheek. He smiled as she got up. Junior walked into the bathroom, got dressed, and turned to his mortal disguise. He was dressed in his Beacon Academy uniform, feeling bizarre wearing one. He'd worn formal attire before, but never once did he like it.

The girls changed into their own uniforms, and admired how stylish they were. They looked over the room, successfully unpacking, and walked to the mess hall. The four of them ate their breakfast calmly, and observed Team RWBY. Seeing their interaction. They didn't seem phased about their leader's possible secret. They'd have to be careful. Knowing that, while Team RWBY would no doubt be able to handle it, given what they saw in the Forrest. But. This would have to be taken care of, carefully. Who knows what could happen.

Their first class was "History" with Oobleck. Junior marveled at just how fast Oobleck could move and speak. He whispered "Is Oobleck even human?" He continued to observe, as Oobleck continued to speak of Remnant's greatest war. But, he also continued his observation of Ruby. Making sure she wasn't changing. But, his fear came true, Ruby scratched her head.. like a dog.

Chi said, suspicious, "Shouldn't we tell Ozpin? After all, you read the book, you know how dangerous they can be?" She didn't want anything to go wrong. If the situation was as bad as they thought it was, they'd need to be careful.

Junior said, "Not yet. We'll need more proof, before jumping to conclusions." He wrote down both what Oobleck was saying, and what changes he'd noticed in Team RWBY'S leader. One of the many abilities of a Reaper, is to be able to multi-task. As well as hear two different things, at the same time.

The rest of the day, Team GCMM spent training, and talking with teams RWBY and JNPR. Learning about Pyhrra's reputation, Jaune's sisters, and Nora and Ren's.. Bizarre relationship.

The next week, Ruby continued to change more and more. In hunting sessions, she became more.. Predator-like. Like.. She was planning to EAT what she caught. Like.. A Wolf.

Junior, having analyzed the vhs changes in his friend, said, "We may have to face facts. The reality that Ruby Rose.. May be a Werewolf."

(At the end of the first week of Beacon).

Ozpin sat in his office, reviewing the day's events. He heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" He saw Junior come in, dressed in his usual attire. He said, "Ah! Junior. Nice to see you, but, while I hate utterly, I do have paperwork to do."

Junior said, "I hate to disturb you, but I needed to show you this." He took out his book, and laid it on the table, "This book, was given to me by my dad, before we came to Beacon. It lists all the knowledge of every single Supernatural creature, and how to identify them. I fear, Ruby may be one of the most dangerous ones. A Lycan." He looked down, hoping to be proven wrong. But, the book was almost never wrong, given what Grim had told Junior.

As the young Reaper opened the page about Werewolves, Ozpin simply said, "Interesting." He read all that he could about these creatures, and how to identify them. Silver Eyes.

Junior said, "I know you think I'm crazy, due to this book being older than Remnant itself, but-" He'd hoped to explain, as Ozpin cut him off

Ozpin said, "I believe you." He sipped his coffee, "I've known about Miss Rose's Silver Eyes for a long time."

Junior sighed, knowing Ozpin would know what to do, "Alright. Well, what do you intend to do about it, Sir?"

Ozpin said, looking out the window, "For the time, nothing. Miss Rose has shown no signs of changing. When she does, as her mother, to my shame and disappointment, changed.. I'm prepared for it."

Junior stood, shocked, confused and angered, "What?! you just intend to sit back, and let it happen?!" He slammed his fist against Ozpin's desk, "This massive threat could be on the horizon, and you're just going to sit back and let it happen?! " He grabbed the book "If that's the way you run things around here, I don't know why my dad trusts you to look after my sister, friends, and I?!"

Ozpin said, "Junior! I know this may seem insane, but have faith. Faith in me, and more importantly, Miss Rose, to keep the situation under control. If it happens, we will deal with it." He showed as much sincerity as he could.

Junior, hiding the book, sighed in defeat. He said, "I trust you." He put his Hood up, and walked out the door, "But I hope you know what you're doing." He walked away.

Ozpin whispered, "I do too, Junior. Believe me, I do too."

Junior got back to Team GCMM's dorm. He shut the door, and turned to his true form. He saw his team, also in their true forms.

Minnie kissed her brother's cheek, "Was thy meeting successful, my brother?" She didn't want to have to put down Ruby. She was their friend, and killing her, would break all their hearts.

Junior said, "It went fine, but Ozpin answer, wasn't what I'd hoped for." He laid on his bed, "I showed him the book, and he said, he knew about this. But, he doesn't intend to do anything about it, until Ruby shows signs of changing."

Chi yelled, "Wait, What?!" She ran up to her partner, "He's just going to wait? Is he crazy?!" She was always taught, if there's a threat, deal with it.

Junior said, "I don't know. But I'm not just going to sit here, and wait for Ozpin to take action." He sighed, "If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to monitor Ruby. Make sure she's not changing." He extended his right hand, to the center of the room, "Are you with me?"

The girls considered it. They placed their hands on top of his. They said, "We're in!"

Thus, Team GCMM's secret mission, had begun.

(Alright. Next time, they start it).


End file.
